


March 11, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One small smile appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face before his life ended with Supergirl.





	March 11, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

One small smile appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face before his life ended with Supergirl and the territorial creature abandoned them.

THE END


End file.
